moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elwynn Ebonlocke
|} Elwynn Ebonlocke, born in Darkshire to Lord Ello and Aysel Ebonlocke, is a human paladin. He was raised amongst the royalty of the town and received his educative training in Stormwind. History Birth On her way to have a word with Magistrate Solomon, Aysel Ebonlocke gave birth to her eldest son near a river dividing Duskwood and Elwynn Forest. She was unfortunately caught by surprise when her water broke, and therefore went into labor lonesomely. Joshua and Maybell Maclure found her minutes after the engendering, however. She named her newborn "Elwynn", expressing to the Maclures that the forested hills always served as a grand comfort to her. Early Life Elwynn was raised amongst the governing body of Darkshire. His father is the mayor of the town and his younger sister Althea formed a militia known as The Night Watch to keep the people of Darkshire safe from the mass of hostile beasts and undead. At age six, Elwynn's mother passed away in the process of giving birth to Althea. Aysel's husband and children learned to be independent at all times, much like she had been during life. Their mother's own stalwart personality inspired the children to take on jobs that would serve the people. Lord Ello believed Elwynn to be a warrior up until the boy's adolescence, when he had suddenly learned to perform Flashes of Light. Elwynn's schooling later proved to Lord Ebonlocke that his son was a paladin. Adulthood From thereon, Elwynn continued (and soon finished) his rigorous schooling and training. By his 17th birthday, he concluded he wanted to join the Stormwind army and attempt to regain the duties of its soldiers to the nearby hostile zones. This desire sprouted from his own experience with the threatening monsters of Duskwood. When Elwynn sensed his family had everything under control at Darkshire, he decided to leave and follow his own desires. The paladin now serves as a scout in an elite special organization group of the Alliance. Their current assignment is at Krasarang Wilds. Shortly before Elwynn's 17th birthday, Lord Ebonlocke commissioned to have a daguerreotype taken of Elwynn. It was later colored in by his daughter. Personality “''Althea, I know you never got to know her; yes, it's different for you than it is for me and father. That does not mean you're not a part of her and she's not a part of you. And you know I barely got to know her, too''―''I was six years old. So, get up and keep moving. Would she have wanted you to fall on your ass over a mass of undead? No, she would have told you to send each one of them flying back into their graves and look good doing it.” ― Elwynn to his sister Althea concerning their mother's death and the overwhelming amount of undead in Duskwood Elwynn is a stern and somewhat close-minded individual. Although his morality shines brightly, his undead-tainted childhood has made him quite lordly and insensitive. This is not to say he does not feel for others, however. His own consolidating words inspired his sister to form The Night Watch Militia. Not only that, but he was a tremendous support to his father after his mother's death. Before leaving Duskwood, he promised his dad that he'd triumph in reallocating Alliance soldiers to the army-deprived zones around the Kingdom. Appearance Elwynn's first described as having an “angular, chiseled face with a muscled body”. His hair is dark and falls in streaks upon his face as if wet. The dark eyebrows and grey eyes only contribute to the solemn demeanor he possesses. His skin is fair and is the only thing that contrasts with his usual black armor. Behind the Scenes *Elwynn's physical appearance is based after model Stefan Gatt. *Elwynn was imagined for the roleplay ''The Shrouded Isle: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/7592802801?page=1. Category:Paladin Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Roleplay Category:History/Biography Category:Human Paladin